A device for conveying fuel is already known from DE 43 36 574 A1, with a conveying assembly and with a pump holder which holds the conveying assembly and which has a receptacle for the conveying assembly and a holder connected to the receptacle via three damping elements. The damping elements damp the transmission of solid-borne sound from the conveying assembly to the adjacent components. The damping elements have in each case a projecting portion which projects from the receptacle into the region of the holder and at the same time runs in the radial direction and in the circumferential direction. The projecting portions are designed as elastic spring arms, of which the axial deflection with respect to a pump axis may overshoot a maximum permissible value due to external acceleration forces. The mechanical loads which in this case occur in the spring arms may cause the spring arms to be damaged.